Doping of organic semiconductive layers may be advisable, for example, in optoelectronic devices such as organic light-emitting diodes in order to improve the charge carrier injection or the charge carrier transport in the layers. Conventional processes for doping an organic semiconductive layer lead to dopings which are inhomogeneous and/or diffuse within the layer and hence adversely affect both the lifetime of the optoelectronic devices and the reliability of the charge carrier injection. Furthermore, existing methods are inconvenient and costly.